Computing devices may include speech recognition capabilities. For example, a computing device can capture audio input and recognize speech using an acoustic model and a language model. The acoustic model is used to generate hypotheses regarding which sound subword units (e.g., phonemes, etc.) correspond to speech based on the acoustic features of the speech. The language model is used to determine which of the hypotheses generated using the acoustic model is the most likely transcription of the speech based on lexical features of the language in which the speech is spoken. A computing device may also be capable of processing the recognized speech for specific speech recognition applications. For example, finite grammars or natural language processing techniques may be used to process speech.